


Birthday

by SpiritOwl



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Modern AU, Past Character Death (Canon Compliant)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-20
Updated: 2013-04-20
Packaged: 2017-12-09 00:22:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/767811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritOwl/pseuds/SpiritOwl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Camelot Drabble prompt#37: Snow</p>
<p>Arthur celebrates his birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday

"What are you doing?" Morgana asked, concerned, as she noticed Arthur standing in the corner of the room instead of sitting with the rest of the group. They were here to celebrate his birthday, and although she knew he didn't necessarily like to, she didn't want him to feel excluded or alone.  
  
Arthur, noting Morgana's concerned expression, blushed to the roots of his hair. "Oh, I'm fine 'Gana, just, ya' know, observing." He looked over to see Gwaine smirking at him. The bastard winked at him, which, of course, Merlin saw.  
  
"Maybe he's too sore to sit." Merlin observed, raising an eyebrow in Arthur's direction, barely controlling his laughter. The others made no effort at all in that area. Morgana rolled her eyes.  
  
  
 _Arthur sat beneath the oak tree in his backyard, or well, on his estate really, crossed legged and staring at the engraving there. This was his tradition. Every birthday, since he was five years old. His father hadn't allowed him to go to her grave, so he had carved her name and dates in this tree, her favorite, and would sit out here for hours in the snow, just to feel close to her. He let his fingers trace over the bark,_  Ygraine _._  
  
He'd been out here pretty early this morning, climbing out of a grumbling Gwaine's arms and walking barefoot across the yard, estate _. He felt Gwaine's arms wrapped around him from behind then, his legs encasing Arthur's and his chin on his shoulder. "Hi."_  
  
"Hi." he turned his head into Gwaine's neck and kissed him there. "You smell nice."  
  
"Come on, Princess, you'll catch a cold out here with your delicate constitution."  
  
Arthur laughed a little but didn't move, just settled more into Gwaine's embrace. "You're hard."  
  
"Yeah well, your arse is in my lap."  
  
And Arthur really laughed then. He turned around and straddled Gwaine's lap. Kissed him. "I really love you."  
  
"Mmm, I love you too, Princess." Gwaine mumbled, layng Arthur down onto his backand settling over him, between his legs.  
  
  
"Oh, whatever." Arthur retorted, going over to sit in Gwaine's lap. "There now, you all feel better?"  
  
"I bet Gwaine feels better." Merlin replied.  
  
"Oh God, why am I friends with you people?"  
  
They only laughed harder, but settled down once someone pressed play on the movie. "I still can't feel my arse." Arthur bemoaned, quietly, to Gwaine when everyone was engrossed in the film.  
  
"That's all on you. I told you sex in the snow was a bad idea."  
  
"No, you didn't."  
  
"No, I didn't. It's on my list."


End file.
